Yuu Ume
Yuu Ume '(ゆう梅, ''Ume Yū), refers to self as 'Yume '(夢, Dream) for short, is Misute Rareta's younger brother and a self-proclaimed Independent Mage who wanders on his own across Earth Land. He is known as 'The One Who Ignores All '(すべてを無視純一, Subete O Mushi Jun'ichi) because of him being known for ignoring many things in his life. Yuu has earned a highly infamous reputation for being extremely dangerous and cruel to every person who fought him. Appearance Yuu is an average height young man with purple eyes and short black hair, He is seen many times with a carefree and somewhat childish smile on his face, even in a battle he is seen smiling while his face and body is covered in his enemy's blood. His attire consists of a black jacket with a white collar and five yellow buttons, Matching black pants and black shoes, he wears these clothings saying they are more comfortable for him to walk in implying that he doesn't like tight clothing. Personality At first sight, Yuu can apear as a simple laid back and carefree individual mainly because of his smile. He would also speak in a kind way to other people that he meets by introducing himself at first like a gentleman, Yet his actual behavior is much more cold and cunning as he would kill anyone who stands in his way without any hesitations in cold blood which is one of the reasons why he is classed as a Dark Mage. Yuu apears to be an insane, heartless and somewhat psychotic person because of how he would kill anyone not caring who or what they are. It should be noted that he strongly ignores the fact that he is a Dark Mage and calls himself an Independent Mage instead which might show him having some kind of ment al disorder as he also says he never killed anyone despite the large number of kills he had commited in his life, and even though it is a lie Yuu strongly acts as if it is the truth as he even says that he the Magic Council is unaware of his existence despite it being false proven by the large number of Rune Knights who tried to capture him before but failed. A strange thing about Yuu is that whenever he refers to himself as an Independent Mage he calls himself in his self given name ,Yume, for an unknown reason. When in a serious fight or if he is called a Dark Mage, Yuu would change his expression to an emotionless look on his face and start to act more serious than his usualy carefree and laid back self. He would be more cruel and brutal to to his enemies to the degree that will kill them with his bare hands instead of using his magic. He would literally break his enemy's bones with his own physical strength not showing any emotions to his enemy. Because that Yuu is strongly attached to his lie he would act as an actual Independent Mage and attack Dark Guilds and Dark Mages. He would also help Legal Mages in defeating Dark Guilds but if he is attacked by them he would kill them instead and maybe even go after the Dark Guild by himself. Occasionaly, Yuu speaks in third person but strangely enough instead of saying "Yuu" when refering to himself like other people who speak third person do. He refers to himself as "Yume" instead for an unknown reason. Magic And Abilities '''Screw Magic (ネジの魔法, Neji no Mahō): Yuu's signature magic that he himself created. As the name implies it allows Yuu to create different varities of screws and give them some changes from their original apearance. He is able of materializing a type of screw and give some changes such as changing its height, weight and even its sharpness but he cannot change the type of the screw itself. Yuu can also make a large screw split into hundreds to thousands of tiny sharp screws and even reform small screws to one large screw. *'My Kingdom '(私の王国,'' Watashi no Ōkoku''): After creating many screws, Yuu would take each Screw and stock them up one over another and one next to the other. He continues doing so until he uses all the screws he created stocking all of them in a large pyramid-like fashion. Yuu then climbs onto the top of the the screw made pyramid and force all the screws to mold together into one large screw standing on its sharp end. He would then drop the screw letting its sharp tip aim towards his target and then kick it sending it towards his target making it look like a drill. The giant screw can do alot of destruction even if it misses its target. *'Hail Storm '(雹の嵐, Hyōnoarashi): Yuu creates two large screws and throws them upwards into the sky. While falling from the sky towards the target Yuu makes the two screws seperate into hundreds to thousands of small but lethal screws that once they all hit the target succesfully, the chances of surviving the hits is near impossible. *'Screw Mechanic Technician '(メカニックの技術をねじ, Mekanikku no Gijutsu O Neji): Unique spells that Yuu uses in times of need. As the name implies most the spells have some mechanic properties to its surroundings or to itself, they are mainly used for support instead of offense. **'Screw Claw Technician' (ネジ爪の技術者, Neji Tsume no Gijutsu-sha): As the name implies Yuu creates hundreds to thousands of small screws of many kinds and surrounds one or both his arms with them covering them like an armor and ending the tips of the fingers with the screws as sharp nails. This spell is quite effective in close combat and long range attacks since Yuu is an excellent close combatant, and he can seperate the screws on his arms making them levitate using Telekenises, and sending them towards his target. **'Quick Fix Technician '(クイックフィックス技術者, Kuikkufikkusu Gijutsu-sha): A spell that is used to fix and repair nearly any broken machine or furniture. First Yuu observes the broken object to know what is needed for fixing and what is not. Second he creates the neccesary screws to replace another screw or to replace a nail. And finally Yuu begins fixing the tool very quickly using the screws and giving the object some improvements. After finishing fixing and improving the object Yuu can use it for anything he might need it to that being things either than in a fight. **'Tower High Technician '(塔の高技術者, Tō no Kō Gijutsu-sha): One of the most powerful spells Yuu uses as a last resort. Yuu pushes his limits far beyond his own creating thousands of tiny screws until there is a large sea of screws around him and his enemy, he then forms all of the tiny screws into one gigantic screw that is as big as a skyscraper that both Yuu and his enemy are both on top of the gigantic screw while it's standing on its sharp tip with perfect balance. Despite teh creation of the screw causing Yuu to go over his limits it is not however the part where it is life risking. Yuu forces the screw to grow many large screw tips from nearly every angle of the gigantic screw putting both him and his enemy in danger of being pierced by the screw tips which is the part where this spell is life risking and is used for a last resort. **'Trap Field Technician '(トラップ·フィールド技術者, Torappu· Fīrudo Gijutsu-sha): Yuu puts his fingers inside the ground and creates many screws that hide underground, just like the name of the spell implies, the entire field that the screws are hidden within becomes one big booby trap that can be triggered by stepping on a screw causing said screw to pop out of the ground and dril through the foot of the target who stepped on it. Yuu can also combine all the screws hidden within the field into one large screw that can work perfectly against a large number of enemies. Dark Blood Magic '(暗い血の魔法, ''Kurai Chi no Mahō): Yuu is one of the few Dark Mages who were capable of achieving the forbidden magic known as Dark Blood Magic. He was able of achieving it most likely through his negative emotions towards the truth of him actually being a Dark Mage. Unlike other Dark Mage who achieved this magic, Yuu has mastered this magic to a degree that he can generate twice the amount of his blood and control the victims he infects with his dark blood yet for some unknown reason his dark blood is not pitch black in color but instead the color of his dark blood is white with tiny black stains which is something unique even for the Dark Blood Magic. The reason why the blood is white instead of pitch black isn't fully clear yet Yuu hinted that the reason why his blood is white is because his way of achieving the Dark Blood Magic was different than the common way which is through hate and darkness within the heart. *'A White Knight Through The Looking Glass '(鏡を介してホワイトナイト, Kagami O Kaishite Howaitonaito): First of all Yuu stabs himself with a large sharp screw in his gut making him bleed a large amou nt of white blood but generates twice its amount to not suffer from blood loss. He hardens his blood in his stomach to stop the bleeding and gathers all of the white blood that has been spilled into his palm forming it into a form of a large bizzare looking sword with spikes and tiny black stains. The hardened blood is so strong that breaking it needs a lot of force to do so. *'Veins, Explode '(静脈は、爆発する, Jōmyaku Wa, Bakuhatsu Suru): An extremely merciless and cruel spell. After infecting someone's blood with his own white blood. Yuu makes all the blood of his victim gather in one in his veins which fills the veins with so much blood they evantually explode in a burst of blood. Though it doesn't always kill his victim it is still lethal. *'''Blood Whip: While his blood bleeds in a stright stream, Yuu solidifies his blood to make it stop bleeding and then grabs the blood that he already shed in a similar manner to a whip with spikes on it. The whip can extend for the cause of more blood to be shed from his body which isn't very neccesairy since Yuu can extend the whip by making it thinner which makes somewhat sharper when tying someone with it strongly (Unnamed). Teleportation Magic '(瞬身の魔法 ''Shunshin no Mahō): Yuu uses Teleportation Magic mainly for surprise attacks or quick travel, yet he was capable of mastering Teleportation Magic to the degree that he can teleport parts of his body making himself intangible for a few minutes, Yuu can teleport instantly several times to apear in different directions from his enemy to be able of confusing them or countering them quickly. *'Mess Hall '(食堂, Shokudō): A spell Yuu uses after creating several sharp screws that resemb le spears in apearance. He then quickly teleport and each time he apears infront or behind an enemy or several, pins each one of them to a wall or the ground by stabbing them or by pinning them through their clothes. *'''Unnamed Intangibility: As mentioned before, Yuu is capable of making himself intangible by teleporting his physical body to a seperate space while simultaneously keeping his himself in the same space and through that Yuu becomes intangible for a total of one minute. Telekinesis (テレキネシス Terekineshisu): The magic that allows Yuu to move objects without touching them, Thought he does not actually use them much for offensive purposes but more for harmless acts which can be conisdered lazy as he would use telekenises to make an object that is far from him such as a cup of water or his food come to him so that he would not have to walk to it even if it's incredibly close to him. *'Choking Grip': Yuu uses Telekenises on his enemies neck causing it to push onto the neck like an actual human hand is gripping his neck strangeling them until they are out of air completely (Unnamed). Plant Magic '(プラントマジック ''Puranto Majikku): Unlike most Mage who use this magic as a Holder Magic, Yuu is capable of using it differently as a Caster Magic instead of holder through simple hand gestures which gives him greater and easier control over the plants. *'Rafflesia '(ラフレシア, Rafureshia): Yuu creates a large plants mouth with tendrils within it that grabs its target and keeps it in its mouth. The target doesn't die from being eaten by the plant because it only traps the target yet it is very punishing to be within the plant because it releases stench from its inside which tortures the target trapped inside. *'Mother Natura's Wrath '(母親自然の怒り,'' Hahaoya Shizen no Ikari''): Yuu grows many plants around him then gathers them together forming a large plant monster out of them which is attached to the ground and cannot move from it's spot. Yuu needs to be with the giant plant monster to keep it stable so that it won't fall apart. *'Kingdom '(王国, Ōkoku): Yuu grows many plant vines from the ground that are incredibly large and uses them to attack his enemy with them. The vines are also very long. Just like Mother Nature's Wrath, Yuu needs to keep himself with the vines to keep them from collapsing. *'''Plant Dome: Yuu raises several spiked vines from the ground surrounding his enemy in a form of a dome. Though the dome may look weak, it is actually much more durable that it apears and also well protected from the inside out from getting in or out as well as having many many strong vines that are equal the strength of a tree trunk which makes it hard to escape without any injury (Unnamed). Darkness Magic '(闇の魔法 ''Yami no Mahō): This form of Caster Magic most likely suits Yuu out of all the other magic he possesses, aside Dark Blood Magic. Yuu has displayed great mastery over this form of magic being capable coating himself with darkness for protection and even swiping off large objects efforetlessly. *'Guardian Devil '(守護悪魔, Shugo Akuma): Both a protective and offensive spell in which Yuu envelops darkness around him in a form of an orb with a large ghost-like entity with a demonic smile surrounding it, while Yuu is in the orb he is protected by both the orb he is in and the large ghost entity surrounding the orb which protects him from any other harm and also attakcs his enemies. *'Dark Arm '(暗いアーム, Kurai Āmu): This spell is mostly effective as a suprise attack, Yuu forms a dark arm from darkness which hits his enemies with either a scratch or a punch, he can also make more than one arm apear, making the dark arms attack instead of him. '''Enhanced Strength: Yuu has shown having a great amount of strength seen with his use of Screw Magic when using his powerful spell My Kingdom with how he can kick the large screw and make it rush towards his enemy, He can also lift large screws to use them as hammers instead of blades. Enhanced Speed & Agility: Yuu's speed, stamina and agility are all as great as his strength as he can run in great speed hardly resting. He can react to an enemy attack in the last possible second and counter. Yuu can jump to great heights that can jump from one building to another easily, he even does that while eating and drinking at the same time or seperately. Immense Endurance: The most notable trait with Yuu is his incredible and can be considered inhuman endurance because no matter how many times he gets hit, stabbed, burned or cut he would always keep on his carefree smile without flinching one bit, yet he did once admit that tries his best to ignore the pain and focus on what's more important that being to kill his opponent. Master Hand To Hand Combatant: Along with his speed, strength and endurance Yuu is a dangerous and formidable combatant when it comes to hand to hand combat. Even though he doesn't apear that way because of his carefree self which can give him an advantage because of his enemies not suspecting him being a fighter. He can easily surprise his enemies from behind by hitting them in the middle fo their throat when they least expect it making their breathing much harder. Yuu would then brutally stomp on their heads or simply wait for them to stand up again to attack them with his nearly endless stream of attacks which because of his conisdered inhuman endurance allows him to keep fighting for a very long time. If needed, Yuu would even play dirty such as bringing a weapon to the fight or doing something that is against the rules. Yuu fighting style can be considered random and unpredictable making Yuu a true fighting genius. Weapon Specialist: Seen in nearly all of his fights. Yuu can use nearly any weapon he comes across and any type of weapon, from close melee weapons to long range weapons such as a bow and arrow. He apears to have great eye sight as when he uses a bow and arrow he can hit his target which far away and sometimes even hit his target when not looking but by mere luck. The type of weapon that Yuu has the greatest use with is close range melee weapons such as hammers, swords or even the screws he creates using his Screw Magic. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Since his most favored weapons are melee weapons mainly sword-like screws. Yuu is an accomplished swordsman as he can use duel swords or more precisely duel screws that resemble swords in apearance. He can take on several enemies with both his screws by blocking an attack and attacking the one who is the closest to him, and then quickly return an attack to the one who he blocked the attack from. Yuu's skills are sometimes even compared to those of Erza Scarlet herself yet Yuu has said that even though he does have great skill in swordsmanship he is still no where near as good as the female swordsman Erza. Trivia *Yuu's apearance is based on Misogi Kumagawa from Medaka Box. *The name of Yuu's Dark Blood Magic spell, A White Knight Through The Looking Glass, is a reference to The White Knight from Through the Looking-Glass. *Yuu is suspected by many to suffering from a multiple personality disorder by how he refers to both himself and "Yume" as different people with different personalities, as well as only refering to himself as "Yume" when talking in third person. *Yuu's theme song is I Don't Care by Apocalyptica. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Independent Mage Category:Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Male Category:Characters